1_100gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Religions of Tenint
Heptonism, the Church of Tiej The Church was started by a Conjuskan named Hepton. He was known as the first Prophet, who headed the Church. He easily converted many of the Conjuskans, including the pharoah Alim I. It is said that he was able to call upon Tiej to convert the nonbelievers, although the fenrir and ferrals believe that he was simply a powerful illusionist that could warp the way men thought. Nevertheless, Heptonism spread throughout Conjuska like wildfire, but didn't pass to the ferrals until the humans immigrated to Aeribis and the Imperium. Heptonism believes in the one god Tiej, Lord of Light and Deliverer of Justice. It also believes in Sanguine, the Demon Queen of all that is evil and unholy. It is said that once all in Tenint have submitted to Tiej's rule, he shall come down and smite Sanguine and her Demon Gods, so that evil will never taint the land again. And that has been the Church's goal since it began. The Order of Sanguine Incomplete The Cycle The Cycle is the religion recognized by most of the fenrir of Arlejj. The Cycle is the belief that nothing ends, and that everything that dies is reborn as something else. It also has the largest pantheon of gods, believing in all three Patrons, the elementals, Lun, Sol, and Aether. While it recognizes the Demon Gods, it does not recognize them as "gods," just powerful demons. It also believes in Fate, that everything that happens in the world happens for a specific reason, and that nothing anyone can do will change what is to come. This does not get rid of choice, it just says that things that have happened could not be avoided. Other Religions Dragonism - The worship of dragons; namely, the two dragon gods, Zehrn of Creation and Akbal of Destruction. It was mostly seen in Aeribis, practiced by the tribal ferrals and the Old Imperium. The religion caused a civil war that weakened the Imperium and marked an end to it's glory days. The religion itself fell apart shortly after the war ended. There are a few worshipers out there in Aeribis still today, however.. Lamia - The cult of vampires that worships Moro, the god of their kind. It spams the entirety of the continent, with hidden bases in both the wilderness and in the cities and villages. Lamia is as old as the Imperium, possibly older, as it is known that some members are in old Imperium records of tribe histories from pre-unification. They believe themselves above mortals, and wish to rule them, raising the mortals as livestock to feed off of. Demonology - The Demon Gods have their own religious cults, all seven of them. Melinere of Domination, whose followers wish for nothing but to rule over all before them, including each other, and even aspire to dominate their Lord; Tuls of Greed and Envy, whose followers are thieves and cutthroats, and the patron goddess of the Thieves' Guild; Cairn, the Lady of Misery, whose followers want nothing more than to watch the world burn; Behr, the Lady of Shadows, the patron of assassins; Xoran, Master of Nightmares and Lord of Sloth, induces his followers into complacency with the comforts of life, while haunting others in their dreams for his amusement; Zetaz, Lord of Excess, whose followers began the first brothels; and Lolinar, Keeper of Knowledge, who is revered by mages as the Father of Magic, who opened the Aether to Tenint and allowed the flow of Mana into the world. Each is seen in a different respect by most residents of Tenint, but the Hepton Church considers them all evil and worthy of damnation. Gods Zehrn, God of Creation Akbal, God of Destruction Tiej, God of Light and Justice Sanguine, Goddess of Evil and Doom Moro, God of Vampires Rudah, God of the Forge Goarsh, Goddess of Madness Gaia, Goddess of the Earth and Nature Aer, Goddess of the Sky Jun, God of the Ocean Veneer, God of Fire Serek, God of War Sol, the Sun Lun, the Moon Aether, the Void Ferran, Death Narref, Keeper of the Dead Melinere, God of Domination Tuls, Goddess of Greed and Envy Cairn, Goddess of Misery Behr, Goddess of Shadows Xoran, God of Sloth and Nightmares Zetaz, God of Excess Lolinar, God of Knowledge Sephorus, God of Plagues